wizarding_world_of_tiktok_ocsfandomcom_en-20200213-history
Professor Octavia Watson
House: Gryffindor Class: Muggle and Magical Law User: foxygryffindor Academic and Professional Career Octavia did exceptionally well in school and had high marks in all her classes. Upon graduation she trained in law and eventually became one of the ministries top lawyers, working on high profile cases involving extraordinarily dangerous witches or wizards. Always trying to keep the legal system just, Octavia did some pro bono work with cases involving muggles to ensure they received a fair trial. Several of her Muggle clients had gone on to be quite successful and she was proud to have helped. During one particularly grueling case, she requested on interview with an extremely dangerous defendant. Escorted to a holding cell by two Aurors who stood guard in the room with her, she awaited the prisoner’s arrival. Suddenly, she heard a commotion outside, and rushed past the guarding Aurors to investigate. When she got into the hall she was surprised to find the prisoner running straight at her, and with his wand! He quickly cast a deadly spell. Unprepared to defend herself, she barely had time to block the spell, and a portion of it ripped across her face. As she fell to the ground, blood dripping down her face, she saw the prisoner making his escape, then everything went black. She awoke at St. Mungo’s hospital. Her wounds had been severe and she had been unconscious for quite some time. The doctors told her that the facial scars, caused by the almost fatal attack, would be permanent. Her friends and relatives visited her as she healed. Her coworkers came by as well and her boss told her she was on psychiatric leave until further notice. Eventually she was released to return home. But something had been bothering her. Where were the Aurors? She had read the official investigation report, and the their stated testimony said they didn’t have time to get to the door and apprehend the escaping prisoner. But she knew this wasn’t true, for she herself had made it all the way to the hall. There were also inconsistencies with how the prisoner had escaped in the first place and how he got a wand. The case had been ruled closed, but she was suspicious. Because she was on leave, she started investigating the matter on her own. While obtaining the research materials to bring home, she felt watched, but shook it off as just needless paranoia. She got home and began pouring over the material. As she discovered more and more the pieces of the puzzle slowly fell in place. She realized that the prisoner hadn’t ‘escaped’. There had been a high level conspiracy in the Ministry to set him free. As she came to this realization she heard a noise outside her bedroom door and quickly grabbed her wand. Two wizards entered her room with wands pointed at her. She immediately attacked, deciding to meet the assault head on. Her aggressive spell caught them off guard and they were stunned momentarily. She used these few seconds to quickly aparate out of the room. A dangerous maneuver, but one that left the two attackers dazed and standing in an empty room. She quickly made her escape, knowing that the men would be right behind. Luckily, after a brief chase, she lost the men, but she was scared and unsure of where turn. Not knowing which wizard or witch she could trust, Octavia decided to visit some of her former clients in the Muggle world. She called in some favors, got some money, and went into hiding. Eventually, those after her were apprehended but the details of that story are unknown at this time. Even though those responsible for attacking her were thwarted, Octavia strongly feels as if the conspiracy goes much higher up and continues her investigations into the Ministry even as a professor. Personal Life Write the second section of your page here.